There is a potential difference inside and outside of a cell in a normal plant and electromotive force is generated. It is possible to describe a mechanism which generates such electromotive force based on, for example, an electrophysiological model of an axial organ of a higher plant. In particular, various methods are suggested in which a state of a root of the plant (for example, water stress) is examined non-destructively utilizing electromotive force between the root and soil.
As a technique in which water stress in a plant is measured utilizing the method described above, for example, PTL 1 discloses connecting a first nonpolarizable electrode to the plant, connecting a second nonpolarizable electrode to soil in which the plant is planted, providing a potentiometer between the two nonpolarizable electrodes, and being able to measure water stress which is received by the plant by measuring electromotive force between both nonpolarizable electrodes using the potentiometer.
The present disclosure has an object of providing a plant stress detection apparatus and a plant stress detection method which precisely detect a distribution relating to at least presence or absence of at least water stress obtained to plant without making work of an observer complex.